


in the space between

by queer_ax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_ax/pseuds/queer_ax
Summary: Wonwoo is still waiting for the day Jeonghan would come back to him.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been years since they last saw each other. Wonwoo never really knew why. He tried to think of all the possibilities, but came up empty-handed.

The unanswered questions in his head are driving him crazy! Wonwoo wants --- no, _needs_ to know the answers.

He wants to see him.

_Talk to him._

_Beg him._

Ask him, _why._

'Why did you leave me? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough? Tell me, please!'

But he knows it's never gonna happen. This realization made him angry. Not at his ex, but at himself.

He remembered how broken he was that day. How much he just wanted to curl into a ball and scream and cry out what he feels.

The words he said still lingered in his mind. And the day he said them, he can remember it vividly.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo received a text from his boyfriend, Jeonghan, saying they need to talk.

He, of course, agreed and said they’d talk at 17 Carats, a bakeshop slash library. Their favorite place to go to.

When he arrived at the place, he quickly spotted his boyfriend at their usual spot, looking down at his coffee with a solemn expression on his face.

Wonwoo got concerned.

‘What could we possibly need to talk about?’

He didn’t ponder about it for too long. He went inside and approached the booth where his boyfriend was sitting. He kissed his boyfriend’s temple as a greeting, not noticing how Jeonghan tensed at his touch, and he sat in front of him.

“Hey, love. I'm sorry I’m late. I was---”

“Let’s just cut to the chase, Wonwoo.” Jeonghan cut him off and looked at him straight in the eye.

“O-okay..? What do you want to talk--”

“I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

Wonwoo was taken aback with his statement.

“W-What?” He was hoping, praying that he heard him wrong. But fate wasn't on his side that day.

Jeonghan took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak.

“To be honest our relationship... I knew it was a mistake from the beginning, Wonwoo. I knew. But I still went with it. I still–" Jeonghan pursed his lips and sighed.

"The day we got together, it was just downhill for me. I regretted it. Heck, I wish I’d never even said yes to you! Wonwoo, our --- this relationship we have. It’s not gonna work out. Not anymore. I’m sorry.”

_No. This can’t be happening._

"Hyung, I don’t understand. W-Why?”

But Jeonghan didn’t answer his question. He just stood up and left, leaving Wonwoo to process what just happened.

Alone.

~

When Wonwoo got home, he still couldn’t process in his head what had happened.

‘He broke up with me? He broke up with me… He-He left.. me..’

Wonwoo stared down at his hands. He got confused when he felt something wet on them.

‘It’s raining?’ He asked himself. ‘But this is impossible! I’m inside the house. Why... _Am I crying..?_ ’

He raised his hand and touched his cheeks. ‘Why am I crying..? Wha... _Why..?_ ’

He wiped his face, but the tears just kept on coming. He wiped them again and again only for it end up in vain.

He started to get frustrated.

‘Stop it! _Stop!_ ’ He told himself. But he couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried.

So he surrendered. He fell to his knees and cried. He gave out heart wrenching sobs that made his whole body shake.

That night, Wonwoo finally understood what heartbreak was.

 

* * *

 

He can't forget them. How can he?  
  
He tilted his head up and let out a shaky sigh. Then he sat down, cross-legged on the ground. He has been waiting on the same spot where they met, in hopes he'd show up. But after years of waiting, his hope on seeing him again wass slowly dying.  
  
He held the feather necklace he had on. The gift he treasured the most out of everything Jeonghan gave him. He looked at it and twirled it with his fingers. He let out a shaky breath when memories of them laughing and hugging and just generally being together rushed in his head. He closed his eyes, clasped the feather between his hands and held it close to his mouth.  
  
“Jeonghan-hyung, please... c-come back... I'm lost without you... I-I need you...” He whispered.  
  
A tear escaped his eye. And another and another. Until his face was wet with tears.  
  
“I love you...” He whimpered. “So please, hyung... come back... c-come back to me!” He pleaded. His eyes shut tight. His hands shaking and his breaths coming out short.  
  
But no matter how much he pleaded that day, Jeonghan never showed up. Just a small and white feather that landed next to him.  
  
~  
  
Wonwoo woke up feeling groggy and in pain. He winced when he tried to move his neck to the side.  
  
"Falling asleep on the dirty and hard ground of an abandoned park was _not_ a good idea." He muttered to himself while massaging the back of his neck.  
  
He groaned and gently looked up. It was almost nighttime, he concluded.  
  
“Shit.” He stood up and dusted himself off. He ran until he was out of the park and went into his car to go home.  
  
As soon as he arrived, he crashed onto the sofa when he saw it. He let out a long sigh as it was another long day for him. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sensed he's going to have another headache coming up.  
  
“I need some Advil.” He muttered under his breath.  
  
He stood up with wobbly legs, and as he passed by the side table, he accidentally knocked it over. The picture frame on top of it was now on the floor.  
  
“Goddammit!”  
  
He groaned and moved to put the side table upright again. He went to pick up the frame, and placed it back to where it belonged. He was about to leave when he noticed a faint carving on it.  
  
He looked at it closely, but he couldn't make out what it said. His face scrunched up in concentration.  
  
‘It looks like..’  
  
“Ah shit!” He cursed and shifted his eyes away from it when his head started pounding.  
  
He pushed his curiosity at the back of his head and started making his way to the bathroom. He stumbled a few times, but he managed to get there. He opened his medicine cabinet and searched for the pills. When he found them, he popped an Advil in his mouth, swallowing it dry.  
He sighed and splashed some water on his face.   
  
He dried off and went to his room, ready to call it a day. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep. Completely oblivious to the carving that sparked his curiosity just a little while ago.  



	2. Chapter 2

“Wonwoo-ya! I have something for you.” A teenage boy with angelic features smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
“Hm? What is it?” Wonwoo asked, curious about what he could have gotten him.  
  
“Close your eyes!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cause it's a surprise, duh.” The angel rolled his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Wonwoo could only shake his head in amusement, but obliged anyways.  
  
~  
  
“No.. no no no no! Where is it?” Jeonghan panicked as he rummaged his bag, looking for the gift he specially bought for Wonwoo.  
  
“Where is what?” Wonwoo decided to ask.  
  
“Your gift! It's not here!”  
  
Jeonghan knows he put it in his bag! He knows he did! He started to panic; his breathing was harsh, he started chewing his lip, and he was really close to crying.  
  
‘It was really special too..’  
  
Wonwoo quickly noticed the state Jeonghan was in, so he gently grabbed Jeonghan's arms to stop him from moving. Jeonghan looked at anywhere but at Wonwoo. His breaths were getting shallower, making Wonwoo all the more worried.  
  
“Hey, hey. Look at — Hyung, look at me.” Wonwoo said, sternly, making Jeonghan looked at him finally.  
  
“I-I..” He choked back a sob as he stared at Wonwoo's eyes.  
  
“Shh.. It's okay, it's okay.” Wonwoo comforted him. “Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven and out for eight. There you go! You’re doing great, hyung. Just keep going until you’ve calmed down. Okay?”  
  
Jeonghan nodded and did the breathing exercise again and again until he slowly started calming down.  
  
“That’s it, love. Are you okay now?” Wonwoo asked as he rubbed Jeonghan's back, trying to keep him grounded.  
  
“Y-Yeah… Yeah, I guess..” Jeonghan sniffed and coughed.  
  
“Okay, how about we assess the situation rationally. Maybe you left it at home?” Wonwoo suggested.  
  
“M-maybe.. I-I-I don't know, I don't know -” Jeonghan sputtered.  
  
Wonwoo hushed him, pulling him in a hug. He was not one for emotion-filled moments, but this was an exception.  
  
They were wrapped in each other's arms for a long while, neither of them want to let go, but they, unfortunately, have to 'cause Jeonghan remembered he had plans for him today.  
  


* * *

  
  
Wonwoo woke up with the sun shining on his face. He groaned and rolled over, dreading to get up. He was about to go back to sleep when he remembered about the carving.  
  
It had sparked his curiosity once again. He went downstairs and picked up the frame. He still couldn’t make out the carving, so he thought of solutions on how he could read them.  
  
Then an idea struck him.  
  
He stood up and went to find a piece of paper and pencil. When he found both, he laid the paper on top of the carving, and he scratched it with the pencil.  
  
Soon enough, the carving appeared on the paper. It was Chinese characters.  
  


_ 五二O 一三一四 ♡ _

  
It didn’t take long for Wonwoo to figure out what it meant.  
  
_I love you till death do us part ♡_  
  
A sad smile formed on Wonwoo's face. Jeonghan had carved this and gave it to him as their one-year anniversary gift. He can still remember how flustered his hyung was when he had to explain what it meant to him.  
  
He chuckled lowly at the memory. He flipped the frame over, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him.  
  
The picture was taken on his birthday. They were wet from the rain that had unexpectedly fallen down on them. He remembered how crestfallen Jeonghan was that day, but in the end, that day has been perfect.  
  
The both of them were posing ridiculously. Jeonghan was making a wry face and his hand was in a victory sign placed on his eye. And him, oh my god, he actually stuck out his tongue in this picture, and he was cross-eyed too!  
  
Looking at it made him laugh until tears came out. But his laughter slowly dissolved into silent crying.  
  
He pulled the picture frame close to his chest as he sobbed quietly.  
  
“Jeonghan-hyung— oh god! I miss you so much.”  
  
Wonwoo stayed there on the floor, clutching the picture tightly to his chest. He was so out of himself that he didn’t hear the front door open and someone approaching him.  
  
“Hyung!” He felt hands grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at the source of the voice.  
  
He raised his head only to be faced by his worried friend.  
  
“M-Mingyu..?”  
  
“Hey, yeah. It’s me.” Mingyu caressed his thumb over Wonwoo’s wet cheeks. He got worried when his hyung didn’t pick up his phone, which he usually does. And he was late at work today, which was also unusual for him to do. So he decided to check up on him.  
  
He didn’t expect seeing his friend in this state though. It shocked him, to say the least. He’s only seen Wonwoo smile and chuckle, but even that was rare. So seeing his friend like this, bawling his eyes and crying his heart out; it made his heart break.  
  
Arms wrapped around Mingyu’s neck as Wonwoo launched himself and buried his face onto his chest.  
  
“Mingyu!” Wonwoo sobbed, arms tightening around his neck.  
  
Mingyu didn’t waste any second and wrapped his arms around Wonwoo. He rubbed his back and said soothing words in his ear.  
  
Wonwoo continued to sob until he exhausted himself and fell asleep in Mingyu’s arms.  
  
Mingyu continued to rub Wonwoo’s back until he’s sure he fell asleep. When he was sure, he carefully carried him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed.  
  
As soon as Wonwoo’s head hit the pillow, he held tightly on it and snored softly. Mingyu gave out a small laugh.  
  
‘He looks so cute when he sleeps! Like a baby; he's so peaceful.’  
  
He took the picture frame Wonwoo was holding and took a long look at it and smiled.  
  
‘Hyung looks so happy in this picture.’  
  
His eyes landed on the person next to Wonwoo and frowned.  
  
‘He must be the reason why Wonwoo broke down.’ The thought of it left a sour taste in his mouth. ‘How dare he hurt Wonwoo-hyung!’  
  
Mingyu badly wanted to punch the guy in the face for what he did, but he knew that it would do no good.  
  
‘Even though it’ll feel good for me.’  
  
He placed the picture frame inside the drawer of Wonwoo’s bedside table and was about to walk away when he heard him mumble a name.  
  
“Jeonghan…”  
  
‘Who’s Jeonghan?’ He wondered. ‘Maybe he’s the guy in the picture. Probably. I’ll ask hyung tomorrow.’  
  
He looked at Wonwoo one last time before he left the room quietly.  
  
‘Guess I’ll be sleeping here tonight.’ Mingyu thought as he approached the couch and layed there until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo woke up startled when he heard a loud clang coming from downstairs.  
  
‘A robbery?’ He asked himself.  
  
He quickly grabbed the baseball bat he had next to his bed and stealthily walked down the stairs.  
  
“Shit!” He heard someone cursed.  
  
‘Wait a minute. That voice sounds familiar…’  
  
“Mingyu?” He called lowering his weapon.  
  
Mingyu, in all his glory, walked out from his kitchen wearing an apron with a spatula on hand. When his eyes landed on Wonwoo, his face brightened and a big smile formed on his face.  
  
“Ah hyung, you’re awake! Good! You’re just in time for lunch.” Mingyu grinned.  
  
“Wait, lunch?” Wonwoo was horrified. “I slept in till noon?!”  
  
“Pretty much. I didn’t want to wake you up, so I let you sleep in. And don’t worry about work. I called you in sick, and they said they hope you feel better soon.”  
  
“Oh. Uh… Thanks, Mingyu.”  
  
“You're welcome, hyung!” Mingyu grinned. “C’mon! Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”  
  
Wonwoo followed him to the dining room and they both ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence for a while until Mingyu asked something that made Wonwoo tense.  
  
“Have you ever been in love with someone, hyung?”  
  
It took Wonwoo a moment, but he answered him.  
  
“Yes.” He said in a quiet voice.  
  
‘And the only one I’ll ever love.’ He added in his mind.  
  
“Really! The ever-so-stoic Wonwoo has been in love?” Mingyu dramatically gasped as he learned this new information.  
  
Wonwoo scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mingyu. I have fallen in love with someone.”  
  
“Who? Tell me!”  
  
“Uhm… well… His name was Jeonghan. We met at the abandoned park a few blocks down here when we were kids. He was the one who approached me first. He was so nervous to approach me that day. Always stuttering and mumbling the words he says.” Wonwoo chuckled at the memory. “Then he gave me a feather, and I looked at it confused. So I asked him what it was for, and he said it was for me. What was I gonna do with a feather that could possibly bring diseases?” He laughed. “But I lost the feather though a few days later, which sucked.”  
  
“We weren’t that close back then. Heck, we didn’t talk to each other until we reached high school. He was in all my classes, and by some twisted fate, we’d end up being partners in most of our school projects. That’s when I started falling for him.” Wonwoo gave a small smile. “At first, I didn’t understand what it meant. What was happening with me. And that terrified me, Mingyu.”  
  
Mingyu saw how Wonwoo gripped his utensils tighter. He was about to tell him that it’s okay not to tell him everything, but before he could, Wonwoo continued.  
  
“But I couldn’t help but fell deeper for him everyday. He was all I could think of every night; his smile, his laugh, and the way his eyes light up whenever he talks about his favorite things. When he opened up to me, I felt like I was on cloud nine. He trusts me. He trusts me enough for him to let me into his life.” Wonwoo smiled, then sighed.  
  
“But I always pushed my feelings away, thinking he’d never reciprocate them. So I kept quiet, until…” Wonwoo paused, looking down at his hands.  
  
“Until…?” Mingyu urged him to go on.  
  
Wonwoo smiled and said, “Until he came up to me on Valentines day and confessed. You have no idea how happy I was that day, Mingyu. You have no idea. And that’s how we started dating and falling for each other more and more as time passed by.”  
  
“We were five years and going in our relationship, but then… something change…” He drifted off. “He started avoiding me, he wouldn’t make eye contact, and he would constantly say he’s busy whenever I try to woo him or suggest “date night”. He… changed, Mingyu.”  
  
Wonwo took a deep breath before continuing.  
“Then a few days before our sixth anniversary, he told me we needed to talk, so I agreed. I shouldn’t have though because the next the thing I know, he broke up with me. He left me… without even giving me a reason why…”  
  
By now, Wonwoo had tears run down his face. He desperately tried to dry them off, but they just kept on coming.  
  
Mingyu felt compassionate towards his friend. He stood up from his seat and hugged him tightly.  
  
He couldn’t begin to imagine how hurt Wonwoo was.  
  
A relationship that lasted six years, only to end it without even knowing why. He sighed.  
  
“C’mon, hyung. Let’s go watch some movies and eat some ice cream to get your mind off of him. What do you say?” He looked at Wonwoo with small smile on his face.  
  
Wonwoo wiped his eyes and sniffed before nodding and saying, “Okay.”  
  
Mingyu nodded. “Go wait on the couch and pick what movies you wanna watch, while I get our ice cream.”  
  
Wonwoo obliged and went to the living to set up the movie.  
  
Mingyu quickly went to the fridge and got four boxes of ice cream and two bowls and spoons. He went to the living room and saw Wonwoo already setting up the movie.  
  
He sat next to him with a grin and said, “Let’s get this movie night started!”  
  
Wonwoo laughed at how he was acting, but nodded nonetheless.  
  
Ten bowls of ice cream and three movies later, Wonwoo was out like a light.  


* * *

  
  
“Hyung, where are we going?” Wonwoo asked for the third time. It's been twenty minutes, and he's starting to think that they're lost.  
  
After their little “moment”, Jeonghan told him he has another surprise for him. So Wonwoo let him drag him by the hand, and guide him to wherever they were going.  
  
“Shh!!”  
  
“Love, are you sure you know where we're going?” He was getting worried.  
  
“Yes, love. I know where we're going, okay?” The tone of Jeonghan's voice made him back off.  
  
“If you're certain.” He said in a small voice.  
They were silent for a few moments. Neither of them know what to say. But that silence soon turned into groans when they felt something wet on their head.  
  
Then, it started pouring. And the next thing you know, they were soaking wet.  
  
They ran fast to find shelter, and they did.  
  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! This was supposedly a romantic outing, but it turned into a disaster!” Jeonghan cried.  
  
“Hey, hey. It's not a disaster, hyung. Spending time with you is already romantic and perfect enough.” Wonwoo reassured him.  
  
“R-Really?”  
  
“Yes. So don't beat yourself up about it, okay?”  
Jeonghan closed his eyes and laid his head on Wonwoo's chest and exhaled slowly.  
  
“I love you, Wonwoo.” He smiled.  
  
“I love you too.” Jeonghan buried his face more into Wonwoo’s when he felt his cheeks getting hot.  
  
He chuckled and said, “C’mon, let’s take a picture together to remember this moment.”  
Jeonghan looked up from his hiding spot and smirked.  
  
“Only if we do silly poses.”  
  
Wonwoo rolled his eyes and shook his head with an amused smile on his face.  
  
“Fine.” Jeonghan smirked. He knows Wonwoo dislikes posing for the camera.  
  
Jeonghan did a little victory dance in his head. When they were posing for their picture, they couldn’t help but laugh at how they look.  
  
“Oh my god! Your face!” He laughed.  
  
Wonwoo grinned and did the face again. “What face? Whatever do you mean, my love?”  
  
That’s when Jeonghan burst out laughing; his hands on his stomach as he let out a big laugh. Wonwoo couldn’t help but join too.  
  
When both of them calmed down, Jeonghan remembered his gift for Wonwoo. The one he thought he had lost. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift-wrapped box.  
  
“Wonwoo! Uhm.. I have something for you…” He said as he stretched out his hand to give it to him.  
  
Wonwoo smiled and took it from his hands. He looked at Jeonghan, as if asking permission to open it and he nodded.  
  
Wonwoo opened it and a grin formed on his face. He picked up the item inside the small box and held it up to his face. He stared at it in awe. It was a feather necklace, much like…  
  
“The feather you gave me when we were kids.” Tears pricked his eyes as he turned his attention to Jeonghan.  
  
He was fidgeting and was shifting his foot.  
  
“Well… y-you said you lost it a-and that made you sad. S-So I asked my mom if I could order a custom-designed necklace for you a-and she agreed. S-So…” Jeonghan once again looked at anywhere but at Wonwoo. He was blushing while he was explaining it to Wonwoo.  
  
“I love it.”  
  
“I-It’s stupid, I know. I’ll take it back i-if you don’t--” He stopped mid-sentence when he processed what Wonwoo said.  
  
“Y-You what?” Jeonghan couldn’t believe it.  
  
‘He loves… He loves my gift?’  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Wonwoo said, “I love it, Hannie. Thank you.”  
  
He approached him and embraced him in a hug. “I’ll cherish it forever. Like what I’ll do to you.”  
  
Jeonghan smiled and hugged him back. He’s happy that he made his boyfriend happy. He’s so lucky to have him.  
  
“C’mon, let’s take the pic and go home. I don’t want you getting sick.” Wonwoo said.  
  
Jeonghan nodded.  
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> still not sure if I should continue this xp


End file.
